Abandono
by Kikuta-Madaren
Summary: Hinata ha dado todo por Naruto, pero para él... no parece ser suficiente. Una forma dolorosa de abrir los ojos lleva a Hinata a darse cuenta de algo que nunca hubiera imaginado... ONE-SHOT ANTI-Naruto - contra la infidelidad LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NARUTO no me pertenece

ADVERTENCIA: contiene LEMON y palabras malsonantes

**ABANDONO**

Sus ojos, blancos y sin vida, estaban puestos sobre la pantalla del ordenador.

Se negaba a creer lo que realmente acababa de ver. ¿Cómo… se había atrevido a hacer aquello? Aunque la verdadera pregunta que acechaba su mente era: ¿Por qué Naruto… le había puesto los cuernos?

_[i]Estaban en el coche y le pidió que abriera la guantera para pasarle las gafas de sol. La luz del atardecer era más fuerte que otros días, y estaba conduciendo con los ojos entrecerrados. _

_La joven apartó un mechón de pelo que caía rebelde por su cara, y abrió la guantera con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que desapareció en el momento en que vio, al lado de la funda de las gafas de sol, una caja de condones._

_-¿Qué hace esto aquí?- le preguntó al piloto, y el joven miró fugazmente dirigiendo sus ojos azules, para volver a posarlos sobre la carretera._

_-Los compré el otro día, Hinata._

_-Ya hemos hablado de eso, Naruto. Todavía… no estoy preparada.- su tono era molesto, mientras miraba otra vez la caja azul y naranja de Durex. El precinto estaba roto._

_-¿Me vas a pasar las gafas o no?- ella se las tiró, y abrió la caja, contándolos. Faltaban dos. Lo miró, inquisidora._

_-¿Por qué faltan dos condones?- él sonrió de medio lado. Acababa de aparcar el coche._

_-Vamos a ver la película._

_-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿por qué faltan dos condones si la compraste hace poco?- el joven apretó los puños. ¿No confiaba en él?_

_-Me acosté con una chica. ¿Contenta? Como tú me estabas haciendo pasar hambre…- vio cómo abría la puerta del coche, cogía su bolso y empezaba a irse. Llamó a un taxi, y él empezó a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Corrió hacia ella.- Hinata, ¿qué cojones estás haciendo?_

_-Que te jodan.- nunca le había dicho un taco. Ni siquiera pensaba que entraban dentro de su distinguido vocabulario, pero ahí estaba, acababa de mandarlo a la mierda._

_-Hinata, joder… ¡Que era una broma, coño!_

_-Una broma, ya.- el calor estaba subiendo a sus mejillas con rabia, y las ganas de llorar aumentaban.- Pues… ¿Sabes qué? Que me da igual. Me dan completamente igual tus bromas. Estoy harta, Naruto. No te vale que me haya enfrentado a mi padre para irme a vivir contigo, no te vale que haya arriesgado mi trabajo en la empresa para estar junto a ti, no te vale que me hayan renegado de mi puesto y se lo hayan dado a otro simplemente porque, desde que me mudé contigo, mi padre me está haciendo la vida imposible en la empresa para que recapacite._

_-Hinata…_

_-No te vale que te esté aguantando todas las noches el que me digas que lo hagamos, aun cuando sabes, que yo necesito tiempo para "eso". Y dices ahora, tan tranquilo, que te has gastado dos condones porque yo no te daba lo suficiente. Y luego, que es una broma.- unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus mejillas.- Estoy harta de tus bromas, estoy harta de que siempre te tomes todo a modo de juego, estoy harta de que no tomes en cuenta mis sentimientos, que me presiones…_

_-Hinata, no quería decir eso…- la abrazó, y ella lo apartó de un empujón._

_-Déjame sola, Naruto. Ya no tengo ganas de ver una película.- se dio la vuelta, abriendo la puerta de un taxi que acababa de estacionar.- Te veo luego en casa.[/i]_

Aquella escena volvió a su mente, a cámara lenta. Habían pasado dos meses desde aquello.

Cuando había vuelto su novio, unas horas después que ella, le había pedido perdón, y ella no había podido negarse. Se había refugiado en sus brazos y se habían dormido en el sofá, aunque luego ella se despertó en la cama, con una nota en la mesilla, al lado del despertador que sonaba.

Sí, había estado bien durante un tiempo, pero… Había encontrado unos vídeos en su ordenador portátil común. Unos vídeos… que solamente le daban arcadas.

Un nudo empezó a formarse en su garganta, haciendo que la joven se atragantara. Intentó hacerlo pasar, carraspeando, pero ni con esas. Las lágrimas ya caían libres por sus mejillas, mientras ella negaba una y otra vez en silencio, sollozando, y abriendo la boca y cerrándola repetidas veces.

Con un doble click en el ratón del portátil, el reproductor de vídeos se activó, y vio con horror, las imágenes que ya había visto cuatro veces.

Uzumaki Naruto, su novio. Revolcándose con una mujer encima de una mesa.

No hacía falta que ella todavía fuera virgen como para no saber qué era aquello. Había intimado con Naruto, pero nunca habían llegado a hacer el amor. Ahora, más que nunca, se alegró de ello.

·

El joven rubio entró por la puerta de la casa desanudándose la corbata del traje. Odiaba llevar traje, pero en su trabajo, era imprescindible. Más cuando tenía alguna reunión del bufete de abogados.

-¡Hinata, ya estoy en casa!- había sido un día agotador, pero el llegar a casa siempre le reconfortaba. No importaba lo cansado que llegara, su novia siempre lo recibía con un abrazo y con la mesa puesta.

Esta vez, no hubo respuesta.

Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada, suponiendo que ella estaría en la ducha. Empezó a andar hacia el baño, dejando el maletín en un rincón, pero nada. Todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas.

Fue a su habitación. Una cosa es que hubiera llegado tarde, pero solo eran las diez de la noche, era raro que se hubiera echado ya a dormir. Siempre le esperaba despierta.

Encendió la luz, viendo la cama hecha. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Los armarios estaban abiertos, y había ropas tiradas por el suelo.

La fotografía en la que estaban los dos juntos, sonrientes, estaba en el suelo, con el cristal roto. Empezó a asustarse, empezando a ir a todas las habitaciones.

La última puerta que abrió fue la del despacho que tenían en común, donde trabajaban a veces cuando se llevaban las tareas a casa. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, y se pasó la mano por el rostro. Se había olvidado de "aquello"

-Mierda…- se acercó hasta la pantalla, todavía iluminada, del portátil para ver una carpeta en el centro, con distintos vídeos de él, follando con una chica de cabello rosa. No sabía por qué le había excitado tanto aquello, pero ahora estaba viendo las consecuencias.- ¡Joder! ¡Joder, joder, joder!- gritó.

* * *

A la una de la madrugada, un chico de cabello negro empezaba a encender las luces mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo y miraba con ceño fruncido la puerta. ¿Quién cojones osaba despertarle a esas horas de la madrugada?

Abrió la puerta, quedándose impactado por lo que vio. Hyuuga Hinata, la novia de su mejor amigo, estaba en la puerta con los ojos completamente rojos e hinchados por llorar. Ya no estaban húmedos, pero vio cómo se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza para retener las lágrimas que volvían a amenazar con salir.

Se apartó de la puerta para dejarle paso, sin decir una sola palabra.

La chica entró, dejando su maleta al lado de la puerta y sentándose en el sofá de piel negro. Vio aparecer al joven al momento, con dos tazas de café, humeantes.

-Yo… Sasuke, lo siento… No… no sabía donde ir.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez el Dobe?- aunque lo llamaba así cariñosamente, ver cómo la joven se estremeció hizo que él cerrara los puños con fuerza. Un par de meses antes, él, Uchiha Sasuke, le había dicho en una borrachera a la Hyuuga que le gustaba. Desde entonces, ella le había estado evitando… Y que ahora fuera a su casa… supo que no habría pasado nada bueno. Al verla sollozar, apretó los puños con más fuerza, conteniendo rabia sin saber lo que estaba pasando. Había jurado matar a su mejor amigo si volvía a hacerla llorar…

_[i]Estaban sentados en un bar mientras degustaban unas copas de whisky seco. Sin hielo, como a ellos les gustaba. Estaban hablando sin parar de fútbol, y la chica que estaba con los siete hombres se sentía fuera de lugar._

_De vez en cuando, el moreno de ojos negros le lanzaba un rápido vistazo, viendo cómo la chica se removía incómoda por no poder participar en la conversación. Sin embargo, aunque habían intentado varias veces cambiar de tema para que ella no se sintiera desplazada, el rubio volvía una y otra vez a lo mismo, excluyéndola del grupo._

_·_

_Cuando volvían hacia casa, Sasuke, que vivía a pocos metros de la pareja, iba a su lado. La joven tenía el ceño fruncido, pero su pareja no parecía darse cuenta. _

_El Uchiha vio cómo su mejor amigo miraba a su novia un momento, y sonreía divertido._

_-¿Por qué tienes el ceño así, cariño?- el moreno enarcó una ceja. ¿Era estúpido o solo lo aparentaba?- ¿Por qué te has enfadado esta vez?_

_-No estoy enfadada._

_-Oh, vamos… Esos morritos no se te ponen así de normal.- dijo.- ¿Verdad, Sasuke?_

_-No metas a Sasuke en esto, Naruto. Ya hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa._

_-¿Hablar de qué? Por el Teme no te preocupes, él es como si fuera yo. Venga, dime por qué estás así._

_-No quiero hablar de… eso delante de Sasuke.- dijo ella, soltando la mano con la que su novio le sujetaba la barbilla._

_-Hinata, ¿qué cojones te pasa ahora?- el moreno apretó los puños. ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta?- Joder, ¿estás con la regla?_

_-Eres un imbécil.- le espetó el moreno en un susurro para que ella no le escuchara._

_-¿Tú también? Joder, ni que te gustara mi novia.[/i]_

El Uchiha sabía que le había lanzado una mirada tan directa que hasta su amigo había entendido que a él le gustaba la chica. Sobre todo, porque los siguientes días no lo llamó ni nada por el estilo. Es más, le estuvo evitando.

Miró a la joven que estaba sentada a su lado, luchando por no temblar y romper a llorar. Se sentía impotente. Se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada, por ver cómo ella había ido hasta él y él… no era capaz de calmarla.

Uchiha Sasuke nunca había estado atado a una chica, nunca se había parado a pensar en los sentimientos de ellas, pero con Hinata… con Hinata había sido todo muy distinto.

Ella salía con su mejor amigo, y solo tenía ojos para él. Aquel hecho le había causado cierta gracia e intriga. ¿Qué es lo que veía en el Dobe? La curiosidad hizo que se fijara en ella no como un cuerpo, sino como persona. Después de todo… era la única mujer que conocía que no había caído rendida a sus pies.

Poco a poco la había ido conociendo, quedándose asombrado de su buen carácter, de lo dulce que era no solo con Naruto, sino con él también, aún cuando estaba de mal humor.

Y sin darse cuenta… un día se quedó congelado cuando, en mitad de un polvo, había gemido su nombre. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella.

Sin atreverse a tocarla por cómo pudiera reaccionar, le soltó sin tapujos:

-Puedes llorar si quieres.- como si aquello fuera una orden en vez de una sugerencia, la joven rompió en llanto, abrazándose al moreno, que al principio se quedó estático en su sitio, para luego empezar a acariciar su cabello con calma y cariño.- ¿Quieres hablar?- preguntó después de un rato en aquella posición. La joven levantó un poco la cabeza, y el moreno sintió cómo se le oprimía el pecho.

-Él… él ha… Yo no… no sé qué he… hecho mal…- sollozó, volviendo a refugiarse en su pecho, mojando sus pectorales con sus lágrimas.- Yo… yo vi… unos vídeos… Pensé que él me quería…

-¿Unos vídeos?- la joven se sorbió los mocos.

-Yo no… podía seguir allí… con él…

-¿Qué había en esos vídeos?- la joven respiró agitadamente varias veces, antes de poder controlarse un poco para poder seguir hablando. La voz arrulladora de Sasuke la calmaba, pero seguía sintiendo el dolor en su pecho palpitando.

-Él… él… me… engaña…- la Hyuuga notó el cambio drástico en el cuerpo del chico. Sus músculos, en tensión, y la forma en que empezaba a apretarla más contra él, como si la protegiera de algo… pero ella no podía darse cuenta de aquello, de que él la quería proteger.- Ha… ha sido mi… culpa…

-Maldito bastardo…- se dio cuenta de las últimas palabras de la que tenía entre sus brazos.- ¿Cómo tu culpa?

-Yo no… yo no podía… darle… todo lo que… él…

-¿Necesitaba?- la joven lo miró, entre sorprendida y asustada por el tono áspero y amenazante que había notado en su voz.- ¡Por Dios, Hinata! No te fustigues así. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Has dado todo por ese maldito imbécil! Incluso te enfrentaste a tu padre por él… ¿Y dices que no le has dado lo que necesitaba? Joder, ¿por no poderte echar un polvo te tiene que joder la vida? Y encima… ¡¿Videos?! Puto degenerado, ya verás cuando lo enganche. Ya se lo dije una vez, que no te hiciera llorar más o…- en medio de su discurso se había levantado, caminando de un lado para otro mientras una tímida Hinata lo miraba, sin llorar por la sorpresa. No se dio cuenta de cuándo ella se había acercado hasta él, pero estaba delante suya, y al ver que había dejado de llorar, se calmó sin saber el motivo. (_Rurouni_: Yo síiii, jajajajja)

-¿Qué… le dijiste a Naruto?- era más curiosidad, pero Sasuke apartó la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba la mandíbula, intentando que desapareciera un leve sonrojo que se había apostado en sus mejillas.- Sasuke…

-Que si te hacía llorar, pagaría las consecuencias.- susurró a regañadientes, intentando que ella no lo escuchara. Se sorprendió al notar cómo la joven cogía con delicadeza su barbilla para que la mirara.

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Lo hice?- la cortó, suspirando resignado. Ya se había descubierto.- Ya te lo dije una vez, y hablaba en serio.- la miró fijamente, para que viera que era completamente sincero.- No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Aquellas siete palabras impactaron a la chica. La primera vez que se lo había dicho, no lo había tomado en serio, aunque había estado evitándolo. Sin embargo, ahora, cuando se lo había dicho, había visto en sus ojos un brillo nunca antes visto.

Notó cómo el Uchiha acariciaba con ternura su mejilla, para luego dejar caer la mano al lado de su muslo derecho. Hinata se sonrojó, pero la sonrisa que había aparecido se esfumó cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras.

-Pero tu no tienes ojos para otro que no sea el Dobe.

Abrió los ojos al ver cómo se iba a alejar de ella, y sin saber por qué impulso, se movió, poniéndose de puntillas, para alcanzar los labios del moreno.

Este abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no le costó en absoluto volver a cerrarlos y dejarse llevar por el beso. Subió las manos a su cintura, estrechándola un poco más contra él, al mismo tiempo que ella las subía y enredaba con su pelo.

Hinata abrió la boca un poco, justo en el momento en que notó la lengua de Sasuke rozar sus labios. Le dejó avanzar, sintiendo cómo él buscaba su lengua, y la enroscó de manera lenta y torturante.

El gemido de Sasuke, y la forma en que se apretó más contra ella, hizo que aumentaran la velocidad del beso, empezando a separar sus bocas para guerrear con sus lenguas y dejar escapar algún gemido ahogado.

El Uchiha, sin poder evitarlo, bajó una de sus manos hasta tocar su trasero, apretándolo suavemente, y seguir deslizando su mano por su muslo. Sintió cómo el cuerpo de la Hyuuga se tensaba ante aquello, y paró en seco, apartándose un poco de ella.

-Lo siento, no debí…- iba a soltarla, pero no le dejó.

-Si… sigue.- aquel tartamudeo le hizo sonreír, recordando lo molesto que le había parecido cuando se conocieron. Sin pensárselo dos veces, volvió a poner las manos en su cintura y la cogió en brazos, dejando que se enroscara en su cuerpo.

El calor aumentó entre ellos, fruto de una repentina atracción sexual en la que ni se molestaron en ver cómo había pasado.

·

Hinata solo sabía que estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared, con las piernas alrededor de la cadera del moreno, gimiendo levemente ante cada beso que él le procuraba en el cuello y la clavícula.

Apretó las manos contra sus hombros, atrayéndolo más. Quería sentirlo cerca, quería sentirse amada como nunca antes se había sentido. Y Uchiha Sasuke iba a hacerle sentir todo eso y mucho más…

Sus manos expertas se adentraron dentro de la blusa de la joven, que al sentirlas frías respingó, pero luego sonrió y siguió besándolo con impaciencia. Notó que parecía dudar sobre soltarle el sujetador o solo acariciarla, a sabiendas de que no sabía hasta qué punto quería llegar ella, hasta qué punto podría aguantar él sin perder el control.

-Suéltalo.- jadeó en su oído, mientras él lamía la zona de la yugular.

A su orden, con dos dedos de su mano derecha, venció el cierre del sujetador, mientras su mano izquierda le sujetaba el culo para que no se cayera. Se alejó un poco de ella, para poner una mano por delante y poder acariciarla.

Sus pezones estaban duros… Él lograba excitarla.

Sonrió, clavando sus colmillos en un mordisco suave sobre su cuello una vez más, escuchando un quejido entre dolorido y placentero por parte de la joven, para luego besarlo con total delicadeza.

Inconscientemente, acercó su pelvis a la de la joven, y ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa de causar ese tipo de reacción. Además, se notó húmeda… como nunca antes había estado.

Sasuke la agarró del trasero mientras seguía besándola, ahora en los labios. A pasos ciegos, chocándose un par de veces con algún mueble, soltando pequeños insultos entre besos, la llevó a su habitación para dejarla encima de la cama.

Hinata ni se había dado cuenta de cómo habían llegado allí, pero tampoco le importaba. Acarició el abdomen desnudo del chico mientras él desabotonaba su blusa con movimientos torpes, fruto de su excitación. Parecía… nervioso.

-Pararemos cuando me digas.- su voz sonó ronca y masculina, pero ella se quedó asombrada por sus palabras. ¿Parar? Se dio cuenta de que estaban en la cama, él iba en pijama, y ella tenía la camisa abierta, y el sujetador descolocado. Había hecho eso alguna vez con Naruto, quizás no de esa forma salvaje y despreocupada, intentando mantenerse cuerda… Pero en ese momento, no era capaz de pensar.

-No quiero que pares.- dijo por fin. Vio la duda en la cara del moreno, como si estuviera meditando algo de gran importancia. Notó ese atisbo de duda, y apretándolo contra ella, le susurró.- Quiero que me hagas tuya.

Esas cuatro palabras detonaron el volcán que el Uchiha llevaba en su interior, que le quitó la camisa con velocidades insospechadas y, colocándose entre sus piernas, bajó hasta ella, pero no para encontrarse con sus labios o su cuello, sino que se centró en sus pechos.

Hinata no sabía cómo podía tener tanta delicadeza a la vez que aquella lujuria que estaba volviéndola loca. Había cogido uno de sus pechos mientras besaba el otro, pasando la lengua por su pezón, completamente erecto.

Su mano libre bajó hasta el botón del vaquero, desabrochándolo de un tirón y abriendo la cremallera al mismo tiempo. Gimió inconscientemente la de ojos blancos, arqueando la espalda ante aquel repentino placer. Le había mordido la cadera.

Espera un momento… ¿Desde cuando su cara estaba entre sus piernas? Iba a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, cuando vio que ya no llevaba pantalones, ni ropa interior. En el momento en que abrió la boca, un gemido de placer, a la vez que una descarga eléctrica la recorrió desde la punta del dedo gordo del pie hasta la cabeza, se escuchó en la sala.

Nunca antes alguien había besado de esa forma su parte íntima.

No supo el tiempo que él estuvo lamiendo y adentrándose en su cuerpo mediante su lengua, porque había dejado de pensar desde que había sentido aquello. ¿Cómo era posible tanto placer? ¿Estaba permitido?

Aunque había intimado con Naruto, nunca habían acabado haciendo algo parecido, pero tampoco le importaba.

Besó a Sasuke en los labios cuando él volvió a subir a su lado, reemplazando su lengua por su dedo índice.

-No voy a poder controlarme… mucho más.- susurró él de forma ronca. ¿Su voz siempre era tan sexy? Sacudió la cabeza un poco aturdida, y dirigió sus ojos blancos a la oscuridad de los suyos.

-¿De qué… hablas?- gimió, haciendo que él redujera el ritmo de su dedo ahí abajo.

-¿Todavía quieres…? Luego ya no habrá vuelta atrás.- ¡¿Acaso estaba loco?! ¡No podía dejarla así! Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Si se fijaba… era bastante fácil entenderse con él.

-Quiero que lo hagas… no voy a odiarte.- con aquellas simples palabras, bastó un beso casto y sincero para que él se colocara entre sus piernas, sin nada ya en su cuerpo. Alargó la mano hasta abrir el cajón de su mesita de noche, y agarró un condón, rompiendo el envoltorio con los dientes.

Su cabeza trabajó a velocidades sobrehumanas mientras se lo colocaba. ¿Cómo poseerla para que no le doliera? Estaba excitada, eso lo había comprobado… varias veces, pero él no quería hacerle daño.

Tenía que estar completamente abierta a él, para facilitarle el acceso.

·

Besando sus labios, agarró su muslo izquierdo y lo pasó por encima de su brazo, abriendo más las piernas delgadas y blancas de la Hyuuga.

Lo miraba extrañada, sin saber cómo iba a ser su primera vez. Un segundo de duda invadió su mente. ¿Le haría daño?

Pero no pudo pensar más, porque sintió un pequeño pinchazo en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. La había cogido por sorpresa, pero vio a Sasuke esbozar media sonrisa.

-¿Estás… dentro de mí?- jadeó, más de la impresión que por el dolor o el placer.

-A medias… la próxima vez entraré del todo.- ella reposó su cabeza contra los almohadones.- ¿Estás cómoda? ¿O te duele?

-Es… estoy bien…

Con cuidado, salió un poco, volviendo a penetrarla unos centímetros más. La joven notó cómo se abría paso el pene dentro de ella, con cuidado. Notar cómo ocupaba su interior, y cómo ella se amoldaba a él, le dio satisfacción… y no pudo evitar sonreír.

El Uchiha vio su sonrisa, y él esbozó una de medio lado, mientras volvía a embestirla, con cuidado ante cualquier cambio en su cara que mostrara dolor. Ya estaba dentro por completo.

-¿Todo bien?- Hinata sonrió y asintió, y Sasuke solo pudo bajar hasta ella para besarla, mientras empezaba a balancearse dentro de ella con un vaivén bien definido y lento.

La joven sintió cómo la presión dentro de ella aumentaba a cada embestida, cada vez más rápida, y gemidos ahogados en besos escaparon desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Agarró la espalda del moreno, mirándolo a los ojos, viendo una sonrisa dejada en el placer y la lujuria. Arqueó su espalda, mostrándole sus pechos, cosa que no desaprovechó el moreno, bajando a besarlos y a lamerlos, ante lo que no pudo hacer otra cosa la joven mas que arañar su espalda y gemir.

Poco a poco, el ritmo empezó a volverse frenético, y Sasuke aprovechó para coger la otra pierna de Hinata y ponerla sobre su otro brazo, haciendo más profundas y potentes las embestidas.

El sonido de sus cuerpos chocar, mezclado con sus gemidos, inundaban la habitación.

-¡Sasuke!- gimió la chica, notando cómo la presión que crecía dentro de ella explotaba, haciendo que temblara y enterrara sus uñas en la piel blanca del chico.

-Hi… nata- jadeó él, notando cómo se convulsionaba debajo de su propio cuerpo y su cavidad apretaba y soltaba su miembro. No pudo aguantar más, y en tres embestidas, se desplomó sobre ella.

Iba a quitarse de encima para dejarle su espacio, pero ella lo abrazó levemente, acariciando su pelo con cariño.

-Quédate un poco así… conmigo.- besó con ligereza el cabello oscuro del chico.

-Todo lo que quieras.

_Rurouni_/Madaren: jajajajajaja, ya quería yo escribir un LEMON!!!! Aunque he de reconocer… que he hecho otros mejores, tendré que buscarlos para subirlos aquí.

Bueno, este one-shot empecé a escribirlo con bastante rabia, porque está basado en hechos reales. Últimamente, odio a los hombres por ser tan capullos.

Va dedicado especialmente a una amiga mía, que se fue a otra ciudad porque su novio se cambiaba de trabajo, y empezó a vivir con él. Le dijimos que no se fuera, incluso creímos que la íbamos a perder porque hubo complicaciones… pero cuando me llamó, llevando un año allí estudiando… no pude más que coger el primer tren que salía al día siguiente e irme con ella.

El hecho de que un hombre nos lastime porque es imbécil no hace que nosotras tengamos la culpa de su idiotez. Estoy enfadada de ver a tíos que se creen mejor que sus novias, que se atreven a rebajarlas y a hacer que ellas se sientan mal.

Para reivindicarme, os pido que si alguien quiere contarme algo, estoy dispuesta a poner un conjunto de one-shots sobre este o cualquier otro tema.

No tenemos que sentirnos culpables, echarnos la culpa y sentirnos inferiores a ellos solo nos dañará a nosotras… solo digo una cosa, ¡a tomar por culo! (y perdonad mi vocabulario… yo también he sufrido a causa de los chicos, y sé lo que se siente, y me he sentido humillada y floja por eso. Cuando tenga más o menos la trama para un fic, voy a escribirlo. De eso podéis estar seguras)

Espero que les haya gustado, y espero reviews, aunque sea para decirme que me calle o que no le interesa a nadie (así como si os gusta, jaja)

Bueno, un saludo a todos, vale? Ya sé que no todos los hombres son iguales, pero la mayoría si ¬¬


	2. Adiós

Sasuke se despertó aquella mañana temprano, mucho antes de que sonara su despertador, aunque ese día no iba a ir a trabajar. De eso, estaba seguro.

Se sentía con demasiado buen humor por la pasada noche. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando miró hacia abajo y vio a Hinata durmiendo con el pelo revuelto, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Le hacía cosquillas cuando la joven respiraba porque movía el cabello que tenía por la cara, pero le daba completamente lo mismo.

Eran cosquillas placenteras.

Alargó la mano que tenía libre, pues ni por un momento se planteó el dejar de abrazar a la joven de cabello negro, y agarró el móvil que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche. Vio llamadas perdidas del que había sido su mejor amigo, pues ya había admitido que no volvería a serlo. No después de lo que había hecho.

De lo que le había hecho Naruto a Hinata.

De lo que había hecho él mismo con Hinata.

Frunció el ceño, eliminando las perdidas, y empezó a escribir un mensaje a su hermano. "Haz algo útil e invéntate una historia buena por mí. No voy a trabajar, cúbreme"

Era escueto, demasiado quizás. Pero sabía que su hermano lo entendería. Después de todo, no había faltado ningún día a trabajar desde que había empezado en la empresa de su padre. Incluso si salía a tomar unas copas y no dormía, estaba allí al día siguiente a las ocho y media de la mañana, con cara de pocos amigos, pero trabajando igual de eficientemente que si hubiera dormido doce horas seguidas.

Por un día que faltara no pasaría nada. Iba a dejar el móvil de nuevo en la mesita de noche cuando vio que se iluminaba la pantalla. Frunció el ceño.

"¿Tan rápido?"

Con una ceja enarcada, abrió el mensaje. Frunció el ceño al instante.

_De: Naruto_

_Sasuke, necesito tu ayuda. Hinata ha desaparecido y no sé dónde está. Es una situación complicada. He intentado llamarte pero debías estar ocupado… je, je. Bueno, llámame en cuanto lo leas._

"Bastardo…"

Aunque ese término también podía ser aplicable a él. Después de todo, tenía a la novia de su mejor amigo entre sus brazos, completamente desnuda.

Bueno, **ex**novia… de su **ex **mejor amigo…

Borró el mensaje y lo dejó sobre la mesilla, boca abajo, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella tranquilidad. Y justo entonces, cuando la joven se movió entre sus brazos, una duda asaltó su mente.

¿Le odiaría?

Era cierto que la noche anterior le había dicho que no le odiaría por eso, que quería que la hiciera suya… pero también era cierto que ella estaba dolida, que probablemente solo quisiera sentirse amada, y había acudido a él, sabiendo lo que sentía por ella.

Un pinchazo golpeó su pecho, y quiso alejarse por un momento de ella.

¿Podría aguantar que ella le odiara? ¿O era que le dolía sentirse usado por Hinata? Nunca antes le había ocurrido aquello, y eso le hacía confundirse. No quería apartarla de él mismo, pero en cierto modo le daba miedo lo que pudiera pasar a continuación.

Después de todo… Hinata **amaba** **a Naruto**.

Lo había elegido a él desde el principio, no había tenido ojos para nadie más, y luego había ido a su casa, después de que él le hiciera daño. Sin saber por qué, hizo más fuerte el agarre que tenía en su cintura, como intentando marcar su territorio.

Él, Uchiha Sasuke, había sido quien le había quitado la virginidad, pero… ¿acaso eso cambiaría los sentimientos de la Hyuuga?

Sasuke nunca había sentido nada por las chicas con las que pasaba la noche. Se divertían y disfrutaban, nada más. Solo sexo.

Pero con Hinata… para Sasuke no había sido solo sexo.

¿Qué había sido para ella? ¿Se había abandonado al olvido de una persona a través de lo que era el sexo? ¿O ahora ella volvería a los brazos de Naruto como si nada hubiera pasado?

Necesitaba una ducha de agua fría, necesitaba relajarse, dejar de pensar…

Con cuidado, apartó el brazo de encima de la joven y la colocó sobre la cama, intentando no despertarla. No quería ver su gesto culpable por lo que había hecho, no quería ver cómo ella empezaba a llorar otra vez…

Aquello le haría sentir miserable.

Se levantó, y sin volverse a mirarla, caminó desnudo hasta llegar al baño que había en su habitación. Solo esperaba que cuando volviera al cuarto, ella hubiera desaparecido. Porque sabía que sería mucho más difícil para él que ella lo rechazara, a que ella desapareciera de su vida e hiciera como si nada hubiera pasado.

Como si nunca hubieran sido uno, como si nunca lo hubiera amado…

Porque Sasuke **sabía que ella no le amaba.**

·

Se removió por el frío, alargando la mano intentando taparse con alguna sábana. Cuando la puso sobre su cuerpo, abrió los ojos por completo, de repente asustada. Estaba… estaba desnuda.

Ella nunca dormía desnuda.

-Sa… Sasuke…- susurró para sí misma al ver el cuarto del moreno. Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, y se sonrojó, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Pero, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?

Todavía era temprano como para que él fuera a trabajar. ¡Por dios, eran las siete de la mañana! Por lo que ella sabía, el moreno entraba a las ocho y media, o a veces las nueve, dependía del día y del horario que tuviera en su apretada agenda.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Sus padres eran empresarios, pero no competían entre ellos. La familia de Hyuuga Hinata se centraba en la Asesoría Financiera, todo tipo de temas jurídico-legales de los que precisaba cualquier empresa. A través de la subcontratación de sus servicios, la mayoría de las empresas podía seguir creciendo.

Muchas veces había ido en representación de la empresa Hyuuga Corporation a Uchiha, S.A., la sociedad anónima más importante en tecnología e informática del país. Ambas empresas tenían una pequeña proporción de las acciones de la otra, para así poder establecer pactos bajo los estrictos órdenes de la ley.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué no estaba en la cama _con ella_?

El corazón empezó a palpitarle con fuerza, sintiendo la desazón que seguramente había inundado a muchas mujeres con las que él hubiera pasado la noche. Pero, ¿dónde había ido? Esa era su casa, si con otras hubiera desaparecido porque iba a la casa de ellas… pero ella, Hyuuga Hinata, estaba en casa de Uchiha Sasuke.

"¿En qué estoy pensando?... ¿Otras?"

Sin saber por qué, sintió frío, frío por saber que no habría sido la primera vez de él, de que no sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Ella había traicionado a Naruto, a _su amado_ Naruto… con su mejor amigo.

"Soy una mala persona…"

Escuchó entonces el agua correr de la ducha, y sin saber muy bien por qué, se sintió aliviada. Él no había desaparecido, solo estaba… ¿Tomándose una ducha? ¿A las siete de la mañana?

"Debe estar preparándose para ir a trabajar…"

Se removió inquieta en su lugar. Ella no quería ir a trabajar, pero… si él se estaba duchando, sería porque tenía pensado ir. ¿Qué haría ella? No quería volver a su casa, donde seguramente estaría Naruto, medio loco porque ella no hubiera pasado la noche allí.

"Si él supiera…"

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Coger sus cosas e irse a un hotel hasta que hablara con su padre? ¿Qué le iba a decir?

_-Hola, papá. Sí… Mira, he visto que Naruto me había sido infiel, y sin saber dónde ir… después de dar vueltas durante tres horas por la noche, he ido a casa de Sasuke, y me he acostado con él._

Sonaba inverosímil, y humillante.

En verdad, no quería ir a casa tampoco. No… no sabía qué era lo que quería.

"No… no me arrepiento de lo que pasó anoche, pero entonces, ¿qué es lo que me pasa?"

Inseguridad, miedo… empezaron a inundarla.

Todo lo que había ido ganando mientras había estado con Naruto lo había perdido en solo una noche.

"Una noche inolvidable"

Volvió a sonrojarse al recordar las manos expertas del Uchiha sobre su cuerpo, en cada una de las partes de su piel donde ella ni sabía que daban tanto placer.

La inquietud empezó a convertirse en ansiedad.

"Sasuke ha estado con muchas mujeres. Puede… puede que yo sea una más."

Aquel pensamiento le dolió. No sabía por qué, pero le dolía pensar que, después de haberle dicho que la quería, pudiera ser que para él… fuera solo una más que había estado en su cama.

Una más que hubiera gemido su nombre.

La ansiedad dio paso a la vergüenza.

"Por Dios… ¿Y si él piensa que yo solo quería desquitarme por lo de Naruto?"

Hasta ese momento no se había planteado aquello. Las cosas habían surgido con naturalidad, propias de la química entre dos personas que, en aquella situación, se habían visto inmersas en un sin fin de sentimientos que habían desembocado en un acto puramente sexual.

Como animales.

De manera inconsciente empezó a apretar más la sábana contra su cuerpo, intentando cubrir aquella desnudez en la que se encontraba, no solo físicamente, sino psicológicamente. Sentía desnuda su alma.

Miró a su alrededor y vio las ropas desperdigadas por el suelo. Tanto las del hombre como las de ella, juntas y revueltas en montoncitos.

Envolviendo su cuerpo en la sábana, se acercó a recoger sus braguitas, pero desechó al instante el ponérselas. Todavía estaban húmedas…

Un intenso sonrojo se pintó en su cara, hasta cubrirle las orejas.

Escuchó cómo se cerraba el grifo, y ella volvió a echarse en la cama, con la cara apretada contra las almohadas, ocultando su sonrojo en la blancura de estas.

Tardó un rato en escuchar cómo se abría la puerta, y luego, un silencio tenso se instalaba en la habitación.

"Dios mío… Por favor, Sasuke, ¡haz algo!"

Como si él leyera sus pensamientos, empezó a moverse, y entonces notó un peso extra en la cama. Escuchó el suspiro de los labios del Uchiha y la joven cerró sus manos sobre las sábanas.

-Hinata…- susurró, sin siquiera tocarla. Aquello hizo que el corazón de la Hyuuga empezara a bombear con fuerza. Su voz… ¿sonaba cansada o era solo su imaginación? ¿Era cierto entonces que se arrepentía de lo que había pasado? ¿De haberse acostado con ella?

No se movió, quería que él le dijera algo bonito, que la acariciara con ternura, que le demostrara que no estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

De que él la amaba.

Sonaba egoísta, pero por una vez, Hinata quería poder ser egoísta. Que él fuera el que se acercara a ella, que no tuviera que ser ella la que hiciera que él se acercase.

Que fuera… voluntario.

Notó cómo los dedos del hombre que estaba a su lado le acariciaban el cabello negro, peinándolo con tranquilidad.

Aquel simple acto explosionó en el cuerpo de la joven con unas cosquillas incesantes en su vientre, y su corazón empezó a bombear sangre, agitado.

Y justo en ese momento, cuando ella iba a girar la cabeza para mirarle, llamaron al timbre con energía.

Pi-pi-piiiiii, pi-pi-piiiii.

Seis toques. Únicamente una persona llamaba de esa forma al timbre.

·

Al haber acabado de ducharse, Sasuke se había planteado el quedarse un rato más en el baño, con tal de no tener que enfrentarse a una Hinata arrepentida, una Hinata que le odiara por lo que habían compartido. Sin embargo, aquel gesto infantil había desaparecido casi al instante.

Él era responsable de lo que había pasado, y tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias. Era algo que no podía evitar esta vez. No podía… o no quería, más bien.

Con cualquier otra mujer, le hubiera dado igual. Principalmente, porque jamás la hubiera llevado a su apartamento. De hecho, ninguna otra mujer había pisado aquel piso, ninguna otra mujer había estado en su misma cama, toda una noche.

Nunca se había despertado abrazado a una mujer.

Y la verdad, solo deseaba despertarse al lado de una. La que podía haberse ido ya de su casa.

El reconocerlo, había hecho que saliera del baño nada más secarse, solo para comprobarlo. Y sonrió de medio lado al verla tumbada en la cama, tapada con una delgada sábana que dejaba ver a trasluz ese cuerpo divino.

Había estado un rato mirándola, admirando con calma todas y cada una de las curvas que se definían a través de la sábana. Y luego, sin poder evitar aquel instinto protector, se había acercado a ella, y había empezado a acariciar su largo y sedoso cabello negro.

Y entonces, Uzumaki Naruto llamó a su puerta.

Con los dedos enroscados en el pelo de la joven, frunció el ceño. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era verlo, ver esa cara zorruna con ojos y pelo angelical. Un aspecto que, ni mucho menos, se asemejaba a la realidad.

Se levantó de mala gana la segunda vez que timbró, otros seis toques.

Cerró la puerta cuando salió del cuarto, dejando a una "dormida" Hinata, y avanzó hasta la puerta. Cuando abrió, su antiguo mejor amigo entró como alma que lleva el diablo en su piso.

Su aspecto era derrumbado, de una persona que no había dormido nada en toda la noche.

"Te sientes culpable"

Se sentó en el sillón de diseño negro que había en el centro del salón, para luego volver a levantarse y andar de un lado para otro, diciendo una y otra vez lo imbécil que era.

Por una vez, Sasuke estaba de acuerdo en eso.

En ese momento, el rubio se acercó a su amigo y lo miró apesadumbrado. Los hombros caídos, su rostro triste…

-La he cagado…- finalmente decía algo que podía escuchar el Uchiha.- Hinata me ha dejado, definitivamente.- volvió a caminar, ahora hacia el ventanal.- Soy subnormal profundo.- Sasuke seguía callado, pero eso era algo normal, algo de lo que no se extrañaría su amigo. Estaba esperando a que le explicara.- Joder… conocí a una chica hace un año…

-[¿Desde hace un año ya?]

-Era picante, sensual… El tipo de chicas en las que te fijas tú, hubiera sido perfecta para ti.- el aludido enarcó una ceja, irónico. ¿El tipo de chicas en las que se fijaría él? Qué equivocado estaba…- En seguida conectamos, pero… Pero yo estaba con Hinata.- Sasuke soltó un bufido, típico en él.- Ella… joder, ella siempre ponía pegas, y cuando quedaba con Sakura, era todo tan divertido, tan… diferente. Hinata siempre se ha regido por las normas y su sentido moral.

Ninguno de los dos hombres sabía que una mujer estaba escuchando con el corazón oprimido al otro lado de la puerta. Ninguno de ellos vio que ella no derramaba una sola lágrima… porque no eran merecidas.

-Empezó todo hace ocho meses… La primera vez, quiero decir. Yo ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin… ya sabes, y es difícil contenerse.- volvió a acercarse a su amigo, pero este no dijo nada.- Le fui infiel. Al principio, me sentí culpable. Por si ella lo descubría, por si me dejaba… Hinata siempre ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Cuando la conocí en la Universidad supe que pasaría el resto de mi vida con ella, pero… las cosas no fueron como yo pensaba.

-¿Hm?- aquel vocablo fue interpretado como un ¿Qué?

-Ya sabes… Ella es… demasiado rígida, inflexible. Y cabezota… Se le metió en la cabeza que no estaba preparada, y joder… Dos años más tarde y sigue con lo mismo.- Sasuke enarcó una ceja por la ironía de aquel comentario sobre la "rigidez" de la chica que estaba desnuda en su habitación.- Por eso, cuando vi que ella no… no…

-¿Se enteraba?- Naruto lo miró con gesto dolido, pero no dijo nada.

-Volví a hacerlo. Muchas veces, hasta que… Hasta que nos grabamos.- el moreno apretó los puños para no golpearle.- Sé que puede sonar infantil, pero… en ese momento me dio mucho morbo. Grabarnos haciéndolo. Pero por eso, Hinata me ha abandonado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- el rubio se pasó una mano por la cabeza, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Metí… metí los videos en el ordenador. Iba a borrarlos… pero tenía prisa y me olvidé. Cuando volví anoche…

-Te lo mereces.- le cortó. Naruto se volvió para mirarlo.- Ella no se merece esto.

-No te atrevas a juzgarme, Sasuke. No eres el más indicado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú eres el tipo de tío en que no se fijaría ella.- el moreno sintió cómo empezaba a hervirle la sangre. Quería gritarle que había estado con ella la noche anterior, que él le había hecho sentir más mujer que lo que él nunca podría hacerle sentir, pero no dijo nada, siguió impasible.- No se fijaría en el tío que se acuesta con todo lo que lleve falda.

-¿Y entonces por qué has venido aquí, Naruto? ¿Vas a darme clases de moralidad? Por lo menos, yo dejo bien claro desde el principio que va a ser una noche y nada más, no me interesa nada más…

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo.- Sasuke enarcó una ceja de nuevo.- Quiero volver con ella. ¿Qué haces tú cuando vuelves a quedar con la misma chica?

-Yo nunca quedo con la misma chica.- las palabras, que habían salido con total tranquilidad, hicieron que algo se removiera en su estómago. Quiso explicarse, más bien para sí mismo que para el que tenía delante.- Solo me interesa una mujer, y es inaccesible para mí.

-Por favor… ¿Uchiha Sasuke enamorado?- preguntó Naruto, soltando una carcajada.

-Vete.- no podría aguantarlo mucho más. O Naruto se iba, o acabaría partiéndole la cara.

-¿Qué?

-Que te vayas, Naruto. Como tú mismo has dicho, no me interesa nada más que el sexo para una noche. No soy la persona indicada para ayudarte.

-Oh, vamos… Sabes que no quería decir eso.

-Pero lo has dicho. Yo no te he juzgado, y tú a mí tampoco. Dejemos las cosas así.- Sasuke no se había movido de la puerta en ningún momento, y la abrió, diciéndole sin mover la cabeza ni nada que no debía estar allí. Naruto frunció el ceño, cabreándose, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta mirando con reproche a su mejor amigo.

Y justo en ese momento… justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta, tropezó con algo.

Pegó una patada al bulto, mirando hacia abajo, justo en sus pies. Una maleta quedó postrada ante sus ojos. Una maleta, donde se veía claramente:

**H. H.**

-¿Qué…?- los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron completamente sorprendidos. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, y su ceño, ya fruncido, se convirtió en una sola línea. Comprendió todo en un par de segundos. Levantó la vista para mirar a su compañero, sintiendo la rabia palpitar en cada poro de su piel, y mientras levantaba el puño hacia él y lo golpeaba duramente, gritó un:- ¡Hijo de puta!

El puñetazo tomó por sorpresa al moreno, que lo recibió de lleno en pleno rostro.

Su nariz recta, tan atractiva como la de un romano, se partió de un crujido, mientras la sangre empezaba a caer con calma por su rostro.

Sasuke no se quedó parado, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa mal abotonada y pegándole a él también.

-¡¿Dónde está?- empezó a gritar el rubio, intentando deshacerse de su agarre, mirando a su alrededor.- ¡Te la has estado tirando, cabrón! ¡¿Dónde la tienes escondida?

-Ni se te ocurra…

-¡Maldita puta! Sale conmigo dos años desde que nos licenciamos y se acuesta con mi **mejor amigo**, ¡estirada de mierda! ¡A saber a cuántos más se ha tirado!- un puñetazo se estampó contra su mandíbula, rompiéndole el labio inferior. Miró a su amigo con los ojos prácticamente rojos de la rabia.

-No vuelvas a decir una sola palabra **de ella** en esta casa.- con aquello dicho, lo tiró contra la pared del pasillo del bloque de apartamentos, cerrando la puerta. Al otro lado, fuera del piso, pudo escucharle gritar.

-¡Que os jodan a los dos! ¡No vuelvas a hablarme en tu puta vida, Sasuke!

Sasuke pegó su espalda contra la pared, sujetándose la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos. La apretó levemente, y otro crujido se escuchó en aquella habitación en silencio, demostrando que se la había colocado de nuevo en su lugar.

Se llevó la manga de la camisa blanca que se había puesto minutos antes para abrir la puerta, tiñéndola de rojo, intentando parar la sangre que seguía corriendo por su cara.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en que una silenciosa Hinata estaba al lado de la puerta, mirándole con los ojos enrojecidos. Sus ojos reflejaban culpa.

-Lo siento.- dijo él, a lo que ella sonrió de mala gana, sin que aquella sonrisa llegara a su ojos. Vio cómo ella se acercaba hasta él, y le cogía del brazo con timidez, indicándole que se sentara mediante un movimiento de cabeza. Sin fuerzas para discutir o hablar algo más, hizo lo que le decía.

Cuando se sentó en el sillón de piel negro, la joven se perdió tras la puerta de la cocina, volviendo al momento con una toalla entre sus manos, y una palangana (N/A: la palangana es un recipiente donde se puede lavar ropa o cualquier otra cosa a mano, un balde, o un cubo mucho más grande y con menos profundidad) llena de agua.

Sin que ninguno dijera nada, él apartó la mano y la mujer empezó a limpiarle la sangre que seguía por su rostro. Cuando acabó, volvió a ir hacia la cocina, regresando con un paño con hielo.

Lo colocó en la nariz herida y se quedó ahí, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir en ese momento. Uchiha Sasuke había seguido todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando realmente.

Parecía… irreal.

Vio que estaba levemente incómoda, y que iba a apartar la mano con la que sujetaba la toalla que tenía en su cara. Ya le esquivaba la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla con esos ojos negros que brillaban con intensidad.

-No… Por favor.- susurró él. La joven se sonrojó ante su comentario. ¿Cómo sabía que iba a apartarla? Volvió a mirarle a los ojos, y vio cómo Sasuke acariciaba su rostro con ternura.- Quédate así.- un ligero sonrojo se implantó en su rostro pálido. Se sentía… desprotegida ante él.

-Yo…- no pudo acabar la frase al ver cómo ese hombre la miraba de arriba abajo, sonriendo de medio lado al ver que llevaba una camisa arrugada suya. La que se había puesto el día anterior para ir a trabajar. Volvió a sonrojarse, más profundamente.- Yo… me la puse para…- empezó a balbucear, sin poder acabar la frase. Sasuke acarició sus labios, acallándola.

-Te queda muy bien.- la chica dio un respingo al escuchar aquello. No se lo esperaba, y se sonrojó por sus palabras.- Escucha…- Hinata volvió a mirarle, esperando a que él siguiera.- Siento lo que has tenido que oír.- no dijo nada más, como si pudiera incomodarla o algo por el estilo.

-Perdona.- el joven ejecutivo abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Por qué se disculpaba ella?- Naruto y tú… erais muy buenos amigos, y por mi culpa…

-No tienes la culpa de que él sea un idiota.- Sasuke dio esa discusión por zanjada, y otro silencio largo e incómodo inundó la sala. Tras unos minutos, Hinata preguntó.

-Hmmm… Esto, Sasuke… ¿Es cierto…- tragó saliva, intentando coger fuerzas de alguna parte.- es cierto que tú… no… no quedas con ninguna chica des… después de…?- vio cómo él sonreía mientras cerraba los ojos. Una sonrisa de medio lado, característica de un italiano. Una sonrisa de medio lado que hizo que le temblaran las piernas. Agradeció al cielo estar sentada, pues no hubiera sabido qué le hubiera pasado si hubiera estado de pie.

-No, nunca… estoy con una mujer dos veces.- no sabía el motivo, pero aquello le hizo sentirse triste. Era algo con lo que ya contaba desde que se había despertado aquella mañana, pero eso no quería decir que no le doliera. ¿Por qué le dolía?- Tampoco he llegado a dormir con ninguna.- él no abrió los ojos, pero si lo hubiera hecho hubiera visto a una Hyuuga Hinata con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, al igual que su boca. Su mano blanca y delgada tembló en su agarre, y él aprovechó ese momento para pasar su mano por la cintura.- Ya se lo he dicho, la única mujer que me interesa es inaccesible para mí.

-Oh.- dijo ella, para después susurrar.- Debe… debe ser tonta para… no saber lo que está perdiendo…- se sonrojó al ver cómo Sasuke abría un ojo y la miraba divertido. Si Hinata hubiera visto eso en una película, hubiera sonreído al ver esa escena. El hombre, con una ceja enarcada y un ojo abierto, con una sonrisa en sus labios, divertido de ver que la protagonista no entendía lo que él decía.

-¿Crees que eres tonta?- Hyuuga Hinata abrió la boca sin saber qué responder. ¿Acaso él…?

-¿So… soy… soy…?- tartamudeó, y Sasuke volvió a sonreír, acariciando de nuevo su rostro.

-Quitando anoche… podría decirte que llevaba un año y medio sin acostarme con ninguna mujer.- un pinchazo golpeó el pecho de la de ojos blancos. No… quería que él le contara aquello, no después de lo que había compartido con ella.- La última vez…- sonrió de medio lado, llevándose su mano libre a los ojos. Un gesto infantil de un niño que diría algo de lo que se avergonzaba.- me di cuenta de que te quería, y que lo que… estaba haciendo, no me llenaba. Entendí… lo que es lo que llaman _hacer el amor_.- Hinata volvió a abrir la boca, sin decir nada.- Hasta entonces, me había estado divirtiendo, pero no significaba nada. Y al darme cuenta de eso… perdió _la gracia_. ¿De qué me servía hacer mía a una mujer si no quería estar con ella? Por eso… dejé de hacerlo.

-Pero tú…- Sasuke la miró, levantando la mano que tenía sobre sus ojos.- Tú muchas veces traías al bar a alguna… alguna mujer.- el aludido sonrió.

-Tengo algunas amigas.- Hinata se sonrojó por su respuesta, haciendo que él soltara una carcajada.- Sabes, esta mañana me he asustado. Otra cosa que nunca antes me había pasado.

-¿Por… por qué?

-Cuando te he visto abrazada a mí… No quería soltarte. Pero luego…- la joven dejó de respirar, esperando nerviosa lo que iba a decir.- Me daba miedo que me odiaras.

-¿O… Odiarte?- Sasuke asintió.

-Sí… No quería que te arrepintieras por lo que había pasado. Anoche.- se explicó- Porque para mí fue especial.- la joven se sonrojó, sonriendo levemente por lo que escuchaba. ¿Para él había sido especial? Cuando él volvió a mirarla, sus ojos negros brillaban.- ¿Puedo besarte?

Esperó con paciencia a que ella dijera algo, pero la joven abría la boca sin soltar ni una palabra. Al final la vio asentir, sonriendo con timidez. Uchiha Sasuke sonrió, atrayéndola más hacia él, y la besó con calma en los labios.

Un beso casto, puro.

Un roce de labios.

Se quedó ahí, con sus labios apretados contra los de la mujer, mientras sujetaba la cara de la chica con ternura para que no se alejara de él. Notó cómo ella pasaba sus manos cálidas y suaves por encima de la camisa de él, y su piel empezó a quemarle por aquel simple acto.

La sangre empezó a correr por sus venas, rápida, y notó un hormigueo en su tripa, y presión en un punto concreto de su anatomía.

¿Desde cuando un pico le hacía sentir así?

Jadeó, apartándose levemente de ella, queriendo explicarle que las cosas no tenían por qué ser así, que él se adecuaría a su ritmo, que esperaría lo que hiciera falta. Que irían despacio hasta que ella quisiera avanzar, si es que quería estar con él.

Pero no pudo decir nada, porque la joven volvió a besarle, acercándose a él, nublando sus sentidos y su raciocinio.

Buscó su lengua, abriendo los labios y adentrándola en su boca, abriéndose paso con necesidad. La apretó contra él sin importarle el dolor de la nariz, únicamente centrado en sentirla cerca suyo.

Notó sus cuerpos juntarse, los pechos de ella contra su pecho, y la ropa empezó a molestarle. Adentró una mano por debajo de su propia camisa, aunque no la llevara él, y acarició la piel suave y tersa de la mujer, notando cómo temblaba ante su tacto.

Se separó de ella unos milímetros, dejando de besarla, y la miró a los ojos.

**Deseo**.

Ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Y no le hizo falta que ella dijera nada. Volvió a besarla, subiendo la camisa mientras pasaba sus manos por su espalda, abrazándola, sentándola encima suyo.

Otra cosa que jamás había hecho, la sumisión de tener a una mujer a horcajadas sobre él, la sumisión de estar bajo un hechizo, que ella tuviera el control de todo lo que pasara.

Un hombre a manos de una amazona.

Hinata, aunque inexperta, sintió la necesidad de tocar la piel del chico, y desabotonó la camisa para poder palparla. Tembló de excitación al rozar con la yema de sus dedos los músculos del abdomen del hombre, más aún cuando escuchó un gemido por su parte.

Ronco, de un hombre que la deseaba.

El calor se concentró en su bajo vientre, empezando a sentirse húmeda. No pudo evitar gemir al sentir los labios de él separarse de los suyos, un gemido de reproche, pero al segundo se estremeció, notando su lengua mojada por su cuello, sus colmillos clavándose con cariño en su cuello, arañando ligeramente después su clavícula.

Acercó su pelvis a la del hombre, escuchando un jadeo y notando la palpitante erección de él. Sin saber realmente la reacción que él podría tener, se apretó más a él, bajando un poco la cadera para sentirlo más cerca.

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza, gruñendo de forma masculina preso de la excitación.

-Hinata…

Era su nombre, dicho como si él la estuviera advirtiendo de algo. Y ella sonrió, repitiendo el acto. Volvió a refrotarse contra su miembro, duro y grande, y él levantó la cadera, anhelante.

No pudo reprimir un gemido de placer, y lo besó en los labios, adentrando su lengua de nuevo en la boca del joven. Sintió cómo él abría su camisa de un tirón, sin importarle romper los botones, únicamente para sentirla más cerca de él.

Tocó sus pechos, estrujándolos hasta el punto de sacarle un grito de placer, para después acariciar con la punta del dedo índice las aureolas de sus pezones. Simples roces que lograban sacarle suspiros ahogados entre besos, excitándola hasta sentirse completamente húmeda, lista para llegar al siguiente nivel.

La joven volvió a apretarse contra él, contra su pecho, contra su miembro, buscando necesitada algo que todavía no tenía, abriendo los ojos para decirle con la mirada **lo que quería**.

Uchiha Sasuke levantó la cadera y se llevó la mano al trasero, cogiendo la goma elástica de sus calzoncillos para tirar hacia abajo. Agarró el culo de la chica con la otra mano para levantarla, y se los quitó de un solo movimiento, sonriendo al ver la cara sorprendida de la chica.

¿Aquello significaba…?

-Galópame.- suplicó él. La joven pareció dudar, no sabía exactamente cómo debía hacerlo. La noche anterior había sido él el que había llevado la iniciativa, pero ahora debía llevarla ella.- Soy solo tuyo…

Notó un matiz extraño, como si quisiera decirle que sería la primera vez que hacía aquello, y su pecho se agitó excitado, en su estómago aparecieron miles de mariposas que le provocaron un cosquilleo, humedeciendo todavía más su bajo vientre.

Con manos temblorosas por los nervios agarró el miembro largo y duro, poniéndolo recto, justo en la entrada a su cuerpo. Con una lentitud exasperante para el hombre, empezó a bajar, arrancándole del pecho un gruñido de placer.

Vio cómo cerraba los ojos mientras sonreía, y Hinata no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Se vio poderosa, con el hombre más atractivo de la ciudad rendido a sus pies. Dentro de ella… completamente.

Se levantó un poco, sobre sus rodillas, para luego volver a bajar. Un movimiento sumamente lento y sensual. Gimió con él al volver a sentirle completamente dentro de ella, y vio cómo él apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, disfrutando.

Repitió aquello, muchas veces, mientras notaba cómo su vagina se apretaba contra el pene del hombre, amoldándose a cada embestida que _ella_ hacía.

Sasuke la agarró de la cadera, ayudándola a moverse con mayor facilidad, levantando su cuerpo con ligereza, y luego volver a bajarla con intensidad. No podía parar de gemir, de gruñir ante aquella forma de hacer el amor.

Decidió que le encantaba que ella estuviese encima. Porque era ella y no otra.

Solo _porque era __**ella.**_

-Sasuke…- suspiró su nombre mientras él la besaba, acallando sus gemidos con sus labios, recorriendo su boca con su lengua.

El movimiento se hizo más rápido, necesitado. Las palpitaciones en su pecho y en su erección se hacían cada vez más intensas, propio de que llegaba al final.

Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la joven, mientras seguía moviéndola con sus fuertes brazos sobre él, más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo…

Suya.

Ella era **suya**.

-Mírame…- gimió ella, cogiendo el rostro del joven. Él la miró, con la vista nublada por el deseo y el placer, con una sonrisa enamorada en sus labios.

Una sonrisa idiota, pero que a la mujer le hizo derretirse por dentro, sintiendo más cerca su final.

-No… voy a… aguantar… mucho más…- dijo él entre gemidos.

Ella lo besó, agarrando su rostro y acercándolo al de él. Aquello bastó para desatar la pasión que faltaba en él, agarrándola del culo y levantándola para echarse sobre el suelo. Colocó la espalda de la joven en el frío suelo de mármol y se posicionó entre sus piernas, moviendo su cadera de forma frenética, adentrándose en ella mientras gemía.

El placer lo cegó por completo, arrancándole un grito masculino que se fundía con uno de ella, mientras notaba cómo las paredes de la vagina de su amada se apretaban contra su miembro, haciendo que eyaculara dentro de la Hyuuga.

Se dejó caer sobre la joven, sudorosa y agotada, y estuvieron abrazados mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban. Hinata buscó los labios del moreno, y él respondió gustoso ante el roce de sus bocas, sonriendo por lo que había vuelto a pasar.

-Te quiero, Hinata.- volvió a besarla.- Sé que igual… ahora no puedes decir lo mismo, pero… déjame amarte, déjame estar a tu lado.

-Quédate conmigo, Sasuke.- enterró su cara en el cuello del hombre.- Quiero que estés conmigo.

**FIN**

_Bueno… varias cosas, jejeje. Lo primero… agradecer a todo el que ha leído este mini fic de dos shots. Al principio no había pensado en hacer este segundo… (podéis comprobarlo por la fecha en que quedó publicada la primera parte, jaja) pero como me lo pidió mucha gente… tanto aquí como en NU, decidí hacerlo._

_También quería decir que este final, el lemon más bien… no estaba planeado en un principio. Pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba bajo la amenaza de Amy-sempai… si os ha gustado deberíais agradecerle a ella =P (y sino… culparla también, no me culpéis a mí, jajajaja). Dice que soy una pervertida, pero ella es igual de perver! Ji, ji, ji. ^^_

_Ahora sí, no habrá más capítulos. Si decido en un futuro alargarlo (cosa que no creo, porque seguramente lo destrozaría…) abriré otro, y pondré que es una extensión de este. Y como dije, si alguien quiere que haga alguna historia de este tipo (one-shot o "pocos"-shots más bien…) que me lo diga._

_Queda dedicado entonces a mis __**pervertidas favoritas**__, Amy-sempai y Naoko-sempai. La primera por pedir… y la segunda por consentir (eso quiere decir que yo tb soy un poco ero xD)._

_Contesto aquí a los reviews del anterior capítulo, y contestaré a lo largo de esta semana a todo aquel que deje un comentario que no tenga cuenta en mi espacio personal (que debería modificar algún día también). Soy un poco tardona… más ahora que empiezo los exámenes este 31 de Mayo, pero contestaré, I promise!_

_No me tardo más =)_

_Sabaku-No-MeNny: Espero que este final te haya gustado más... Iba a hacerlo de otra forma, haciendo que Sasuke le pegara una paliza o algo por el estilo... pero con forme iba escribiendo quedó así, jeje. Lo sé... Sasuke está hecho para ser "jodidamente" (y perdona por mi vocabulario xD) sensual en cualquier estado =P Yap, en la serie lo están haciendo quedar bastante mal... Solo espero que al final Kishimoto-dono haga algo bueno ¬¬_

_Espero poder leer tus contis pronto! Un besito y cuidate! nos leemos! =)_

_Amy-sempai: ¿Ya estás contenta? Al final te saliste con la tuya, jejeje. Créeme que pensé en dejarlo en el beso lento del principio... Solo que no quería que me persiguieras por la eternidad! Así que la culpa de que sea perver es tuya y solo tuya! jajajaja._

_Por cierto, avisa a NU por mí por favor!_

_Lilamedusa: jijijijiji, todas tenemos una parte perver en la vida... solo hay que dejarla salir! =P_

_UchihaHinataChan: Pues aceptaré tu ayuda gustosa. Si se te ocurre alguna cosilla y quieres que trabajemos juntas en eso solo dímelo y por privados o por el MSN lo haré encantada! =D_

_Luz-Tsuki: espero que puedas pasarte por la conti ^^. Lo bueno de estar metido en este foro es que puedes pedir que te avisen de actualizaciones... en vez de tener que ir mirando de cuando en cuando... Yo me hice al principio solo por eso! (y para que la gente que no estuviera en NU pudiera leer lo que escribía, jeje) Me alegra que te haya gustado, muchas gracias! Los hombres a veces apestan! ¬¬_

_Layill: me alegro que te gustara ^^ , espero que esta segunda parte también te guste, pues ya no habrá siguiente (digan lo que me digan, no quiero forzarlo!) Espero leerte de nuevo =)_

_hinasweetnaru: vaya, lo siento... No es agradable ni para un hombre ni para una mujer. No sé qué manía tienen algunas personas de jugar así con los sentimientos del otro... Pero créeme que solo me centro en esos bastardos, ya sean tías o tíos. Ya has visto que sí hay conti! =) pero ya no habrá otro... si eso haré otra historia. espero poder volver a leerte! Y me alegro mucho que ahora estés bien con tu nueva novia =D_

_sofitcard: jejejej, es que últimamente estoy teniendo problemas con mi visión de Naruto... Soy un poco extremista, y cuando a todo el mundo le gusta una persona porque es "muy bueno y fiel", todo lo bonito... A mí más de una vez me ha pasado que lo que parecía tan sumamente bonito... luego era una auténtica patata ¬¬ (especialmente hombres que cambian de buenos a "cabrones")._

_jaja, yo también soy anti-hombres! Yo más que decir que el amor no existe, pienso que las relaciones no existen (y lo seguiré pensando hasta que me demuestren lo contrario!). Estoy bastante harta de que me estén poniendo límites porque ellos tienen que sentirse fuertes, o ver a amigas mías llorando porque sus novios sean unos capullos (no todas, claro está, pero muchas lo han pasado y lo pasan realmente mal, y no quieren abrir los ojos). Lo del sexo débil es un asunto complicado... Antes lo decían porque las mujeres, en el siglo XIX, se desmayaban. Pero eso era por culpa del corsé, que por llevarlo tan sumamente ceñido les llegaba a cortar la respiración. Además, el hecho de que las mujeres antes tuvieran que casarse para poder sobrevivir cuando sus padres murieran... Asuntos de cultura que los hombres no quieren aceptar que haya cambiado, obligándonos a "someternos" a ellos (imbéciles!). Pero es cierto, no todos son así._

_Jeje, cuando cuelgue algún otro shot avisaré por NU, que te he visto por allá =P_

_Espero que puedas leer este porque no sé si podré avisar, sino le pediré a Amy-sempai que lo diga por mí. Un besito! Espero que todo vaya bien!_

_citlallitha: solo piensan con la cola ¬¬. Y algunas son unas guarras también, porque yo que sé, para la persona que no tiene novio, bueno, sea chico o chica, si no está enterado... pues bueno, pero que sepa que tiene novia... y que encima sea amiga tuya... buenooooo, se merece un coscorrotón en la cabeza! Siento que te pasara eso a ti... yo fui "la otra" sin saberlo. Eso sí, cuando lo supe... el chaval vio de todo! ¬¬_

_fujioka-chan: aquí está el segundo y último capítulo... Me lo pidió mucha gente y al final lo he subido :P Espero que te haya gustado, porque al principio no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo y me estrujé la cabeza para pensar un buen final... _

_Hatsumono-San: no deberías sentirte sucia. Principalmente, porque tú estabas convencida de que lo que hacías era lo que querías, y que era porque lo querías. Por eso no deberías culparte... A mí también me han hecho daño chicos, mi primer novio "serio" llegó a cambiarme tanto que cuando estábamos a final de la relación, justo antes de que yo me diera cuenta, no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer para que él no se enfadara conmigo. Podría decirse... que me maltrató psicológicamente. Quiero pensar que no era algo premeditado, que sus propias inseguridades las descargaba conmigo para que se viera mejor él mismo, pero eso a mí me destrozó, durante dos años. Llegué a odiarle, llegué a odiarle porque le di muchas cosas y él no llegó a apreciarlas, no veía más allá de su propio interés, y eso me dolió mucho. Por su culpa dejé a mis amigas de lado, a mis estudios de lado, perdí casi un curso de Universidad por su culpa. Y me di cuenta cuando en mis vacaciones con mis amigas, que casi me arrastraron a ir con ellas, me dejó porque pensaba que yo no le quería lo suficiente. Al día siguiente me pidió perdón y me dijo que todo estaba bien, y se negó a hablar del tema. El hecho de que me dejara, por teléfono, mientras yo estaba intentando volver a ser yo misma, me hizo abrir los ojos y ver en lo que me había convertido. En una chica que dependía de que él me diera su aprobación en cualquiera de mis actos, únicamente en satisfacerle. Y eso hizo que lo odiara._

_Puede que sea una situación diferente, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que nos hagan pensar de nosotras mismas algo denigrante. Por eso, yo te recomendaría que intentaras hablar contigo misma, o con alguna amiga, sobre lo que pasó. Para que puedas llegar a sentirte bien contigo misma, porque créeme, te debes a ti misma y no a cualquier otra persona. Sobretodo, anteponte a cualquier persona, porque puede ser que una persona entre en tu vida, pero puede que sea de forma pasajera. Tú vas a tener que vivir contigo toda tu vida, y de la mejor forma posible. Todos cometemos errores, somos humanos, pero eso es lo que hace nuestras vidas diferentes a las del resto._

_Sé que es muy fácil hablar, y muy difícil escucharse a uno mismo cuando te han hecho daño, pero... es lo único que puedo hacer. Ójala que te sirva de algo esta parrafada que te he puesto, y si quieres hablar conmigo, aunque no te conozca de mucho, no dudes en hacerlo. En ocasiones hablar con una persona que no puedes ver ayuda. =)_

_Un besito, y mira hacia adelante. Una amiga mía dice siempre: "Si la vida te da limones, coge tequila y sal y bébete un chupito"_

_Una frase muy conocida pero que te puede hacer reír cuando estás llorando_

_EthereldCrow: me alegro que te haya gustado! Sí, aquí la segunda y última parte! Espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura!_

_Merezco un review?_

_Onegai, si… =)_


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hi. La verdad es que siento que no será de mucha ayuda esto, pero debo sumarme a la causa, ya que encuentro que es super injusto que nos borren exelentes historias solo porque se desea aplicar censura.

**A continuación, está la carta abierta en inglés y luego de ésta, la traducción al español:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

**Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia gráfica.** No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. **Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.**

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sitio por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fics que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son **NUESTRAS** y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, l**os moderadores de fanfiction pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa**. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores **están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema**(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Istharneko

SaBaKu-No-MeNnY

DarkAmy-chan

Kikuta-Madaren


End file.
